Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-r-13+6r}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${r}$ terms together: $ {-r + 6r} - 13$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {5r} - 13$ The simplified expression is $5r - 13$